New light
by bender258
Summary: Tasked by the Emperor to kill Darth Vader twenty years in the past Mara doesn't expect any troubles with her mission. What she realize is that by going back she may actually begin to sympathize with the Dark Lord.


Mara walked through the mostly empty halls of the former Senate building on Coruscant. Ever since the Emperor had disbanded the Senate the building only housed himself and a few of his aides. Though occasionally Mara would pass a high ranking official, all who glared at her, believing her beneath them. She only scoffed at this, if only they knew how important she was to the Emperors cause. Perhaps it was better that all her deeds weren't out in the open, it made her job easier.

"...Skywalker escaped again," an officer said in a hushed tone to his companion.

"The Emperor can't be too pleased," the other returned.

Mara walked passed them around a bend in the hall and they both shot straight up and glared at her. Of course most humans wouldn't have been able to hear them, but Mara wasn't an ordinary human. She had the Force as her ally and it allowed her to enhance her senses. The men continued the stare until she was passed and right outside the Emperors room.

The room had once been the Chancellors office, the highest elected official of the Republic. Through hearsay she had learned the Sidious had once been the Republics elected official; until he had destroyed the Jedi. Sometimes Mara would wonder what it was like to live back in that age. The Jedi roamed free and the government was a democracy. It sounded horrible to Mara, the people shouldn't be allowed to have free reign on their choices. They needed someone like Sidious to help shape them into a better society. If it wasn't for the Rebels the galaxy would be a safe and ideal place to stay.

The doors slid open of their own volition and Mara walked inside. The guards the Emperor used stopped her a few feet inside and confiscated her lightsaber and blaster. They were thorough, she thought bitterly as she walked further in towards the Emperor, the man who had trained her. His chair was facing away from her towards the giant window, looking upon the hustle and bustle of Coruscant.

Quickly she dropped to one knee and bowed her head, "Rise my child, there is much we need to discuss."

Mara rose as the Emperor swiveled his chair around and faced her. What she could see of his face was all scarred and discolored, it gave him a sickly look. Despite his appearance he was the strongest man she had ever met. Vader gave off the appearance of being powerful and he was but the Emperor was the real deal. Though rumor had it that Vader could've surpassed Sidious if it wasn't for the injuries that put him in his suit.

"As I suspect you already know, Skywalker has once again avoided our grasp," Sidious stated, his yellow eyes boring into her green ones.

Mara cursed herself, she should've shielded her mind, "Yes my lord, forgive me, I only heard two officers speaking of it on the way here."

Sidious waved it off with one hand, "No matter, you would have found out either way. It pertains to your mission,"

Mara's eyes widened, "I'm to hunt down Skywalker?"

She couldn't believe it, only Vader had been selected to do this task for him. Obviously his failures were starting to aggravate the Emperor, and that meant she could potentially take her place as his apprentice if she could succeed where Vader was failing. This mission could mean that all of her hard work was finally going to pay off. No more being the Emperors hand, something with the word Darth in it would suit her quite well.

"Yes, but no. You're going back over twenty years to kill Skywalker. Not the Skywalker you know,"

Mara took an uncertain step back, "Did you say, twenty years?"

"Yes child! I will not repeat myself, pay attention and do as you're told." Sidious hissed at her.

Mara considered herself lucky for not getting punished as the Emperor was so keen to do. Her mind was still reeling over the twenty years remark. Was it even possible to travel time?

"You're going back to the time of the Clone Wars. Once there you will find Anakin Skywalker and you are to kill him. You will ensure that there will be no Luke Skywalker to interfere with our plans."

"Yes my Lord," Mara said with a bow.

"Go, Lord Vader will get you back in time. He may even explain a few things for you," Sidious said with a cruel chuckle.

Mara didn't quite get it but she bowed again and walked out of the Emperors suite. She walked down the halls in a trance, not really looking where she was going. The Clone Wars, the conflict that had tore the galaxy apart before she was even born. The name Anakin rang a bell to her but she couldn't quite place it, he was clearly a Jedi from the Old Order. Then there was the thing with Vader giving her the assignment. The two of them had never gotten along, and the Emperor knew that, yet he often paired the two of them up. Mara knew she was no were near powerful enough to defeat Vader she still hated him and coveted his prized position as the Emperors second in command.

Not even realizing where she had walked Mara had ended up in the ruined Jedi Temple. It had reportedly been destroyed the night of the declaration of the Empire. Many Jedi had been killed that night and it had been lead by Vader. There was a rumor that there was security footage of that night, of Vader attacking the Jedi but no one was insane enough to go in there. Looking around the halls of the Temple they were all scorched from blaster fire. The columns all looked about ready to give out and some walls had completely crumbled. Still not entirely sure were she was going she allowed her legs to carry her to wherever it was they wanted to take her. Mara could almost imagine all the Jedi walking around in here going about their daily lives, all of them smiling, carefree people and it almost made her sick.

Finally Mara arrived outside a room, that must have once been occupied by a Jedi. It looked relatively unharmed and the room looked neat and orderly, even though no one had been in here for almost over two decades. That's when she heard it, the even breathing of a being she would never forget. Slowly looking around she found him sitting on the bed in the corner of the room. It was slightly a strange sight, Darth Vader, one of the most feared men in the galaxy relaxing on a bed, in the ruined Jedi Temple.

"The Emperor gave you your mission?" Vader demanded more than asked in his deep voice.

Mara bowed slightly, she may hate the man but he could easily dispose of her, "Yes, Lord Vader."

Vader rose from the bed, "Then he has asked you to kill Skywalker?"

"Yes, an Anakin Skywalker,"

Mara watched as a glass exploded on the table off to the center of the room, looking at Vader, one could assume he was entirely in control, even through the Force nothing seemed wrong but being here in the room with him, it was palpable that Vader wasn't a happy Sith. And that wasn't a good thing.

"I should've known this day was coming," Vader mumbled to himself, though his voice wasn't any quieter.

"Is there something wrong my Lord?"

"I suppose you wouldn't know would you?" Vader asked, turning to face her.

"Know what?"

"I am Anakin Skywalker!" Vader growled at her.

Mara stumbled back a few steps for the second time that night. Vader was Anakin Skywalker, then that must mean...

"Is that why you can't capture Luke, is it becauses he's your son?"

Vader went to run his hand through this hair and stopped, remembering he had none, "It could possibly be,"

Vader was disobeying the Emperor for his son, this was Maras chance, she could finally take his place. All it would take is the time for her to tell the Emperor her self. Then it hit her, he already knew of this, that's why he was sending her on this mission. He wanted Vader out of all of his plans for good. Perhaps he would then take her as his apprentice for killing one so worthy as Vader.

"I wish to ask you something Mara?"

"What is it you traitor?" She spat at him.

Something in Vaders tone changed, it didn't carry it's usual bite to it, "What has the Emperor ever done for you?"

"He took me on as a little girl and trained me in the ways of the Force, I'm the only Hand he has and now I'm more important than you!"

Vader shook his head, "No, Mara, I know you're not dumb enough to believe you're the only Hand he has. If you were so much more important than me, why would he be sending you on a suicide mission? If you were meant to replace me, why not just kill me now and crown you his apprentice?"

Kriff, Vader rose some good points, maybe this was a suicide mission. To kill him now would be nearly impossible so hopefully in the past Vader was much weaker, or maybe just weak enough for Mara to take advantage of.

But the accusation that there were more than one Hand truly hurt Mara. She couldn't bring herself to believe that she as disposable as a common storm trooper. The more she searched her feeling the more she knew it was true.

"As I thought, Mara the darkside isn't what it's made out to be. I know, I was lead down the dark path by Sidious as well and it yielded nothing he ever promised it would. It has only brought pain and suffering."

For a moment Mara could almost see a sad old man standing in front of her, regretting the life decisions that had brought him to this point in his life. Just as quickly it was gone and replaced by the strong willed man she had come to associate with Vader.

"Now I have a request of you Mara," Vader began.

"What could I possibly do for you?" Mara snapped.

"Don't allow me to go down the dark path again," Vader said and even through the voice modulator he was able to add in sorrow to his voice. Vader reached over and touched the center of her Temple with his finger. "Good luck Ms. Jade."

Instantly a giant shock wave rushed out from the place the contact had been made. She could feel herself growing unconscious as the world seemed to spin above her. The spinning sped up until she couldn't see anything and everything around her was black and she felt herself pass out, wondering if she was going to make it out alive.

The ground shook beneath her, opening her eyes she was blinded by a bright light as the ground shook again. All around her she could hear yelling and the screams of the dying. After a few moments her eyes were able to adjust and just in time for a blaser bolt to be heading directly for her. She was unable to react in time, too stunned to do anything, all her training forgotten here in this strange place.

She closed her eyes, ready to accept failure as the Emperors apprentice and go off to death with some pride. Only it never came... hesitantly she opened her eyes and was met by a handsome man wielding a lightsaber in front of her. Underneath the robes of the Jedi she could spy the muscles all taught ready for another challenge. When he turned to look at her she was shocked by the life filled blue eyes of the man, and the cocky grin he wore. Even the scar just above and below his right eye added depths to this man she hardly knew, yet felt so drawn to like she had met him before.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked looking down at her, offering her his hand.

Grabbing it he pulled her to her feet, "Who are you?" Mara asked still slightly dazed.

Another cocky grin, "I"m Anakin Skywalker."

**Tell me what you think, I don't know if I'll write more I just had this idea and I wanted to write it out. I would just like to add that Mara is probably my favorite EU character, even though I haven't read too much of it but she is definitely one of the best. (Of course you can't forget about Thrawn!) Tell me in the reviews who your favorite character from the EU is. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
